Patronuses Calling
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Soulmate!AU In which a Patronus helps you determine who your soulmate is. Written for DADA Assignment 6 on HSoW&W!


A/N: This story will be a oneshot and it's for DADA Assignment 6 on HSOW&W! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

 **Task:** Write for the AU that corresponds to your Patronus determined by Pottermore. If you haven't taken the quiz, you can choose for yourself.

Magical creature: Soulmate!AU

 **Word Count: 617**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry Potter was absolutely amazed with what he was seeing. He did not expect something like this in a million years, especially not hear and definitely not so soon after first hearing about this.

Maybe he should start from the beginning so you know what he is talking about.

It all started in third year before he asked Remus Lupin to teach him the patronus charm. He wanted to know as much about the charm as possible so that he would know everything about the charm that would hopefully help with his dementor problem.

He found the information he was looking for, but he also found a lot of information that he was not expecting.

He learned during his research that a patronus was also used to help you find your soulmate. Every patronus would have a person that they react best to and would be drawn to. This patronus, while it would not be an exact match to your own patronus, it would be a complement to your patronus. The textbook gave the example of a female and male lion, they look different, but clearly belong together as part of the same species.

He was disappointed to find later in the year that his patronus took the form of a Thestral. How would he ever find someone with a Thestral patronus that complements his own patronus? Why was his patronus a Thestral anyway? Sure he knew that you can only see a Thestral if you have seen death, and frankly he always wondered why he didn't see the Thestrals at the school despite seeing his parents die when he was a baby, but why would his protector take that form? Was he meant to spend his life alone forever looking for a soulmate?

And that is what brings us to his amazement today. Never in a million years did he expect what occurred to actually happen.

Today he had been teaching the D.A. the patronus charm at their request again. The last day he had taught it some of them were starting to get shapes and they all wanted to see if they could get their animal to appear.

That is how Harry found himself staring at the face of a Thestral that was not his own and only slightly different from his own. The patronus and him were just staring at each other and Harry knew that it was waiting for something, but his mind was absolutely blank about what it could be. Everyone fell silent around him and the patronus, wanting to see what would happen.

Harry could almost sense that the patronus was rolling its eyes before it came closer to him and nudged his wand hand.

Suddenly, he knew exactly what the patronus was looking for and lifted his wand, watching as the patronus stepped back a few steps.

"Expecto Patronum," Harry whispered. His own patronus burst from his wand. Harry watched as his own patronus quickly found the other Thestral and went over to it.

The two patronuses quickly started nuzzling the neck of the other and flicking their wings lightly in happiness.

Harry met the eyes of his classmate who conjured the first Thestral and met the same shock that he knew his own eyes were showing.

Harry had told them about the soulmate aspect just so there was no surprises on the off chance something like this happened, but he certainly wasn't expecting it, and he was expecting it to happen even less to him given the form his patronus took.

As the two patronuses disappeared between the two students, they knew they would have to discuss this and soon because they never expected something like this to happen.

* * *

A/N 2: *smiles* I hope you all enjoyed this oneshot! Thank you, Erin, for the help in coming up with an idea when I was stuck between several... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
